Jurassic Love (oneshot)
by UkeYugixSemeYami15
Summary: Yugi is a Dinosaur scientist that raised Yami. A Indomisrex. Yugi never knew how dangerous this dinosaur was to the people. He also didn’t know that this dinosaur had human DNA. When Yami get’s out and the dinos goes rogue it’s up to Yugi to find Yami. (Partnered up with Bluekitten96 from Wattpad)


1)Yugi is a Dinosaur scientist that raised Yami. A Indomisrex. Yugi never knew how dangerous this dinosaur was to the people. He also didn't know that this dinosaur had human DNA. When Yami get's out and the dinos goes rogue it's up to Yugi to find Yami.

Yugi walked up the stairs the the where the eggs were of the new dinosaurs. He was one of the Dino-watchers. They take care and train the dinosaurs. He walked up the glass and saw a egg hatching.

The tiny dino that was trying to get out of the tough shell then the egg flipped. The tiny Dino cries came from the upturned egg as it tried to get free. Yugi carefully opened the glass and picked up the cracking eggs. "Shh." He soothes. "It's okay.."

Baby Dino cries a bit more before calming down in Yugi's arms. "It's okay. You're safe." Yugi soothes. "I wonder what you are." Yugi whispers. Tea walks over as she a Dino-health inspector. "My goodness what happened over here I heard from the crying from all the way in the other room"

Baby Dino keeps his tiny eyes closes as he breathes. "It's okay Tea. He just needed some help." Yugi strokes the Dino's head. Tea inspects the little dino. "That's a breed I've never seen before." "I think they created this one." Yugi said. Tea looks over the other Dino's as they hatch but none of them look like the little one that Yugi helped.

"Look at the screen for me Tea and see what he's called." Yugi said as he rocked the Dino. "Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Yugi says softly to keep the Dino calm.

Tea quickly checks the screen."Huh you were right Yugi it is one they created. They call it the indominus Rex" and it was supposed to have a sibling however it looks like one of the eggs didn't hatch... poor little fella just born and already all alone in the world. "He's not alone Tea. I'll watch him." Yugi said.

He's really pretty though. Just look at that black and dark red color on his skin. Hes will make a good breeder one day… oh my gosh Yugi he's looking at you! Yugi looks down at the baby Dinosaur.

Baby Dino stares at Yugi with intelligent crimson eyes as he lets out a small coos chirp as he snuggles into Yugi's arms for warmth. Tea's mouth falls open. "Yugi I think he just imprinted on you."

Yugi smiled at the Dino. "Yami. We'll call him Yami." Yugi said. Yami coos is approval as he closes his eyes and falls asleep against Yugi feeling safe and sound. Yugi smiles at Yami and strokes the baby's back. He was going to watch over this Dino and he was going to enjoy it.

Tea smiles. "Just try not to get too attached. You know how much of hardasses these people can be… though I think you guys make the perfect pair here let me take a pic" She takes her phone and snaps a picture of Yugi and Baby Yami. "I'll text it to you."

Yugi nods his head looks at Yami. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Yugi whispers as he places the baby with the other babies. Yami feeling the warmth not around him bolts up and cries again.

Yugi frowns at Yami and reaches his hand to pick him up again. "Oh no. I think he's got attached." Yugi said. Tea giggles a bit. "Well that's how imprinting works and its cute" Yami happily cuddle in Yugi's arms. Yugi looked up to see the scientist coming and knew they wanted to train the baby right away.

Maximillion Pegasus walked into the room. "Are those the new dinosaurs? And what of the new breed? The Indominus-Rex?" Yugi looked at Pegasus. "They're healthy Pegasus." Yugi said. As soon as he started working here he never liked that man. "I was also told I would be the one raising the Indominus-Rex." Pegasus looked at Yugi. "Of course Yugi-boy, I simply wanted to know did both eggs hatch?" Tea looks down.

"Sadly only one egg hatched and the baby is the one in Yugi's arms." Yugi looks confused at Tea. "But there was only four eggs. One of them was the Indominus-Rex." Yugi said as he looked back at Pegasus. Tea. "They kept a fifth egg also Indominus-Rex in a separate hatchery. Sadly that egg didn't hatch." Yugi sighed and put Yami back where he was born.

"Can you show me where The Indominus-Rex will be kept at?" Yugi asks as he leaves the lab. Not knowing when he left Yami killed all the babies inside holder. Yami angry his owner left, quickly got rid of all the other babies as he whined for Yugi. Yugi tried to look back at Yami but Pegasus kept pushing him forward and away from from the lab.

(5 months later)

Yami has been stuck in the same habit for five months. He was huge now and more scarier than any other dinosaur. Also had more teeth and strength. Yami stalks around his cage as he slams into the walls aggressively. Several scientists hovered close terrified by the dinosaur. Yami slammed against the walls again and whined. Yugi wasn't there yet and the poor dino was getting desperate.

Yugi was running to the area Yami was in. He was so late today and he didn't really have a care. "I'm here!" He yelled to the scientist. "I'm sorry I'm late." He panted as he leaned on his knees to catch his breath. The scientists sighed in relief. "Good your here we thought that overgrown reptile was going to break free if you didn't show up"

Yugi frowned at the insult to the Dinosaur. "Anyways the Indominus-Rex can't escape. The walls are too strong." Yugi said as he waved to Yami. Yami wagged his tail happily as he chirped hello. Yugi nods to Yami before the scientist dragged him away to study what Yami was made out of.

After about three hours Yugi came back only to see Yami missing and scratches on the wall. "Where's the Dinosaur?" Yugi asked the fat guard.The Guard was shaking in fear. "I don't know...that thing was there one moment and gone the next." Yugi gasped and grabbed his phone.

"Code Red. The Indominus-Rex is on the loose. Someone find him." Yugi said before turning to the guard. "Let's go look how he got out." Yugi said.

Meanwhile Yami watched as Yugi and the annoying fat human came closer. *"If they open the cage I'm free and I can finally try out all my abilities as well as get Yugi away from these stupid humans"*

Yugi and the guard opened the cage and walked inside. Yugi looked at the scratches on the wall with the guard still confused on how Yami would have escape. "He's not big enough to jump these walls." Yugi mumbles.

Tea's face flashed on his cell phone. Yugi picked up his phone. "Did you find Yami?" He asked. Tea's voice was panicky "You have to get out of there Yugi Yami's still it the cage!" Yugi looked shocked and turned around slowly as the guard screamed. Yugi screamed in fright.

The guard started running as Yami charged for the door. Yugi ran out the door. "Close the door!" He yelled but it was too late. Yami was through. Yami quickly made work of the fat guard as he looked at Yugi and wagged his tail before charging into the jungle.

Yugi was frozen in fear. He just watched someone die. In front of him. Why didn't Yami kill him like he did the guard? Yugi tried to stand up but fell back to the ground in fear. Tea rushed to him. "Yugi are you ok?!?!"Yugi nods his head before also shaking it. "We need to find Yami before he goes for a lunch buffet." Yugi said and they walked back to the main control area.

Meanwhile Yami just finished off a small brontosaurus and sighs as he slowly shrinks and takes on a more human appearance. He looks at his new form. "This will do I guess…" Feels a sharp pain in his back and hears a beeping noise. He turn to see a tracker in his skin and quickly rips it out as some blood drips down as he drops the tracker and runs.

In the forest footsteps could be heard. Yugi was tracking Yami's tracker. He had a whole crew with them. Not knowing they all was about to be killed but Yugi. They all stopped running where the tracker stopped moving. Yugi looked around. "Yami! Yami!" A soldier put his hand on Yugi's mouth. "What the hell you doing? We're going to get killed!" The soldier yelled.

Yami his eyes narrow at the man touching his Yugi. *"That one will be the first to die"*

"What do you think your doing sir? We are here to find the dinosaur not send it away." Yugi said slapping the hand away from him.

"Yugi with all due respect that thing a brainless killing machine. It will more likely make a buffet out of us if you keep also making noise." Yugi frowns. "This dinosaur is not brainless. It eats meat for one and this dinosaur is one of the smartest he scientist xcreated." Yugi said before gasping when he looked at the ground.

It was Yami's bloody tracker. Then where was Yami?

Tea "how did he know we were tracking him? And how did he know how to remove it?" Yugi looked at the tracker as Tea spoke from the safely of the main computer area. "I told you. He's not brainless. He's extremely smart." Yami stalks to the group using his camouflage to keep himself hidden.

Yugi looked around then back at the tracker. "Where is he? I'm worried Tea."

One soldier spoke up. "Your worried about the killing machine?!?! What about us? That thing is out there and we are exposed" Yugi looked up at the soldier. "I'm worried about the dinosaur and the people on this island. Though you guys not so much." Yugi snapped.

Suddenly one of the soldiers looks terrified. Yugi looked confused before turning around and screamed loudly. Yami was standing right behind him. Yami roared as Yugi backed away slowly and hit the chest of a soldier. Yami looks pissed as the soldier is touching HIS Yugi as he quickly attacks.Yugi yelps and moves away.Yami makes quick work of the soldiers as he rips them to shreds.

Yugi whimpered and ran off hoping not to be eaten by something he loves. Yami once finished with the soldiers looks to see his beloved Yugi not there as he sniffs following Yugi's scent as he moves quickly.

Yugi ran through the forest as he pushed away the tree branches panting hard. He couldn't believe he saw more deaths. Yami quickly caught up and used his tail to lightly trip Yugi as he caught him on his tail cooing as he nuzzles Yugi gently. Yugi groaned and lifted his head to see Yami in front of him. His eyes widen before fainting from fear on Yami's tail. Yami stops nuzzling Yugi as he carries him to a nearby cave and gently sets him down as he changes into his human form the blood of the soldiers on his face, mouth, and chest. Yugi groans and slowly wakes up. Yami quickly washes the blood off to not scare Yugi as he waits patiently cooing and crooning.

Yugi slowly opens his eyes to see he was in a cave. He grabbed his hair and sat up.

Yami makes a chirp sound in greetings as he grin his tail wagging. Yugi turned his head to see someone he didn't know. He looked into the eyes and gasped. "Yami?" He whimpers. Yami chirped happily as he dove into Yugi's arms cuddling against him as he cooed.

Yugi caught him and hugged Yami back slowly. Yugi was so scared, terrified, and confused. Yami chirps and coos as he inhales Yugi's scent rubbing his face against his chest before he pulls away hearing Yugi's stomach growl. Yami blinks in confusion at the sound and gazed at Yugi his crimson eyes full of curiosity.

Yugi blushes. "I'm fine Yami…" Yugi said. "Just hungry." Yami seemed to understand and quickly dashed out of the cave and sniffing around found a rabbit which he quickly killed and brought proudly back to Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami shocked and moved away from the dead rabbit. Yami chirped and looked between the rabbit and Yugi as he looked confused.

"Um… I can't… eat that Yami." Yugi said. Yami thought for a moment *"Yugi is a human that means he eats human food…. Wait maybe he will like those weird smelling pouches those other humans dropped before I killed them…"* He darts off and grabs several of the ration packets making sure there's no blood on them as he brings them back to the cave and drops them at i feet with a chirp.

Yugi looked shocked and was about to eat but heard running. Tea ran up to the cave. "Yugi are you there?!?!" Yugi looked at Yami. Yami flops on the ground and Yugi looks at Yami and blushed realizing he was naked. He covered Yami's mouth and pushed him to the wall and waited until Tea ran past them. Yami stares at Yugi curiously as he unknowingly rubs his bare front against Yugi thinking they were playing a game.

Yugi gasped and his eyes went wide before biting his lip. What was Yami doing? Yami's eyes soon dropped as he grabbed Yugi and flipped them so he was on top as he rubs against Yugi more. Yugi groans and tries to move away but Yami is having none of it as he licks Yugi's neck as he grinds his larger than average package against Yugi's clothed backside as he purrs.

Yugi moans and whimpers. "Y-Yami…" Yugi moans. Yami smiles as his pretty Yugi moans his name as he uses his crawl like nails to rip Yugi's pants then he carries Yugi to a large nest and lays him down. Yugi looks up at Yami shocked. "What are you doing?!" Yugi asks as he covers himself. Yami lets out an annoyed huff as he pulls Yugi's hands away as he looks over his body and coos as he licks Yugi's neck and travels to his chest.

Yugi moaned and closed his legs in embarrassment. "What… are you… mmm?" Yami frowns when he sees Yugi a not fully cooperating with him as he uses his tail to spread Yugi's legs as he gets in between them as he sniffs Yugi's scent his mouth watering as he licks Yugi slowly.

"Gah! Yami!" Yugi moans as he throws his head back and grips the nest beneath him. Yami uses his tongue and mouth to pleasure Yugi. "Gah! Ahh!" Yugi was new to this feeling in his stomach. Soon Yami pulls back as he flips Yugi over exposing his ass as Yami licks his entrance preparing Yugi.

Yugi yelped and turned his head to see what Yami was doing. "Y-Y-Ahh!" Yugi tried to speak but could only moan. Yami thrust his tongue inside Yugi making sure he was wet enough for him before pulling back as he lined himself up as he bit the back of Yugi's neck gently to hold him still.

Yugi moans and tries to keep his eyes open but they slid closed from the pleasure Yami was giving him. "I'm going to cum." He whimpered. Yami smiles as he purrs "Y-Y-ugi" with that he thrust his whole cock deep into Yugi's virgin entrance stretching him wide.

Yugi screams in pain and pleasure. He couldn't t even hear when Yami said his name. He couldn't believe he just gave Yami his first. Yami purrs as he stills to let Yugi adjust as he says his name again but clearer "Yugi" Yugi looked slowly back at Yami shocked. How did he…? Yami looks at Yugi in question "Yugi?" He asked as he's trying to hold back but is very much enjoying Yugi's tight body around him.

Yugi moans and pushes against Yami to get him to move. His thoughts gone. Yami willingly accepts the invitation as he pounds into Yugi. Yugi screams and arches. "Yugi Yugi" Yami pants his voice surprisingly deep and smooth as he hits Yugi's prostate.

Yugi screamed as he came onto the nest. Yami keeps pounding into Yugi as his cock seems to swell more. Yugi laid limp on the nest. He was new at this so he didn't have much energy. Yami kept going until he paused as his seed filled Yugi and his cock knotted deep in Yugi's passage tying them together.

Yugi moans and tries to move but was too weak. Yami nuzzled Yugi tenderly. Yugi sighs and looks back at Yami. "Yugi Mine" Yugi sighs and nods his head. Yam gently turns Yugi onto his back as he licks Yugi on the mouth. Yugi moans softly. Yami flips them so Yugi is on his chest.

Yugi looks down at Yami confused. Yami stokes Yugi's cheek lightly as he croons. "Yami… What are you doing? What are we doing?" Yugi asks as he tries to move but moans instead. Yami thinks for a moment "Yugi...Yami...mate…" he said slowly his speech a bit rusty but still able to speak softly.

Yugi looks shocked at Yami before nodding his head. "Yugi Yami mate." He said. Yami nods as he pulls Yugi close as he grabs Yugi's phone and opens it to show the picture of him and Yugi when Yami was a baby. "Yugi...only...tone..love...Yami" he struggled to speak the words weird on his tongue.

Yugi nods his head. "Only Love you." Yami nods as he looks down. "Yugi..stay?" Yugi lifted his head to look at Yami shocked. "Want...Yugi...stay" Yugi sighs. He looks at Yami for a few seconds before nodding his head. Yami smiles as he is finally able to pull out of Yugi and he licks Yugi on the mouth happily.

Yugi giggles at Yami's happiness. Suddenly Yami growls as he glances at the cave entrance to see Tea standing alone her mouth hanging open. "Yugi is that you? And who's the handsome stranger? Wait is he your boyfriend?" has hearts in her eyes.

Yugi blushes knowing he was ass naked. "Um Tea. This is Yami…" Yugi said nervously. Tea blinks "Wait Yami… you meant the Indominus Rex????? But how the hell is that possible." Yami growls as turns to his dino form scaring the crap out of Tea.

Yugi rubs Yami's chest with his hands to calm him down. "Tea I need you to cover for me. I need to get some clothes." Tea said. "Sure thing Yugi and don't worry I won't tell anyone about Yami." Yami tightens his grip on Yugi as he turns human again.

Yugi sighed and nodded before turning to Yami. "Calm down. She's a friend." Yami frowns "Yugi….Friend?" Yugi nods his head. "Tea Good." Yami spoke softly. "Tea….smell...like...flowers" he winced at the sharp smell of Teas perfume. Yugi giggles and nods his head.

"Get going Tea. Pegasus is probably looking for Yami as well and we both know that man is no good." Yugi said. Tea nods "Here you stay here with Yami and i'll get you your clothes… though I never thought you'd get laid by a dino." Tea giggles as she leaves.

Yugi pouts. "I'll go to my trailer so don't worry. Just lead Pegasus on the wrong track." Yugi said and turned back to Yami. Yami not letting Yugi go too far from him. "Yugi." Yami whines as he cuddled close. "Star...song." Yugi looks confused at first but smiled.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Yugi says softly as he strokes Yami's head. Yami smiled and sighed as he fell asleep spooning Yugi.

"You are my diamond in the sky Yami." Yugi says before moving and grabbing his ripped up clothes but luckily they covered just the right spots. He left the cave and ran to his trailer. Tea was keeping Pegasus and the other scientist distracted. Yami not feeling Yugi's touch opened his eyes and whined as he quickly followed Yugi's scent.

At his trailer Yugi had new and clean clothes on. Pegasus bored with Tea's stories heads to the lab as he passes by Yugi's trailer. He read Yugi's file and knew he was the best on training Dinosaurs. "Ah Yugi-boy just the person I wanted to see." Yugi jumped and turned around and gasped. "Pegasus? What are you doing here?" Yugi asks as he walks backwards from the man. "Well there is two reasons a came. The First was to see how the recapturing of our escaped dino is going."

Yugi looks worried as Pegasus grabbed his arm. "And what's the other reason?" Yugi whimpers. Pegasus "Well Yugi-boy how would you like to train a full grown T-Rex?"

Yugi's eyes widen. "That's impossible. Let me go!" Yugi said as he pulled at his arm. "You can't train a full grown T-Rex! Let go!" Yami sees Yugi in trouble and growls. Yugi looks at Yami and shakes his head. "Run." He whispers and Pegasus pulls him away. "Yugi what are you looking at?" Yami has already disappeared. "Nothing." Yugi whispers. "Nothing at all." Yami follows close behind as he uses camouflage to hide.

Pegasus takes Yugi to the lab and then to where the T-Rex was. "Pegasus please. This is crazy. I can't train a T-Rex. I can't train any dinosaurs. I'm just kind to them." Yugi whimpers. "You trained that I-rex pretty well." Yugi shakes his head. "I didn't train him. I befriended him. Showed him emotions." Yugi said and finally got his arm free. Pegasus spoke, "Will you at least give it a try?"

Yugi shakes his head. "You're crazy. I'm going." Yugi said went to walk away but some guards came out of nowhere and stopped him. "We won't let you go until you consider our offer Yugi-boy." Pegasus said as the guards gripped Yugi arms. "Pegasus we go in there we'll all be killed!" Yugi said. "Its for the name of science we have to try at least." Pegasus said as he gripped Yugi's chin.

"I'm not a scientist Pegasus so I don't care. I am not going in there." Yugi glared at Pegasus. Pegasus sighs "I really didn't want to do this but if you don't do as we say we will hunt down the I-Rex and terminate it" His eyes narrow to let Yugi know he's serious. Yugi frowns. "My Indominus Rex will kill you before you kill him. I have no reason to fear him." Yugi said as he pulls his chin but Pegasus didn't let go.

"You act like he's a human with intelligence. He's just a dump lizard and also if you don't comply Tea will lose her job and with her sick brother at home she can't afford that now can she?" Yugi gulped. "She can stay with a family. You can't threaten me Pegasus. She could also sue you if you live through this." Yugi said. "Oh thats rich Yugi I am a man of power no one can touch me. Also remember I am the one who gave you this job after your grandfather's stupid game shop when down hill."

"It wasn't stupid! It was his dream!" Yugi said. "Well if you want that stupid little shop to remain then you will do as I say." Pegasus growled and Yugi sighed before nodding his head. *"You May think no one can touch you but believe me Yami's going to kill you."* Yugi thought as they lead him to the cage. Yami still in camouflage as he growls wanting to rip Pegasus to shreds but also didn't want Yugi to get hurt so he was biding his time.

Pegasus opened the cage door and pushed Yugi inside and himself following. Yami slipped in with them as the door latched shut."You are to show me all your secrets on training Dinosaurs." Pegasus said as Yugi trembles. He looked around for the big Dinosaur but couldn't see it.

The roar of a large dino is heard*

Yugi whimpers and tries to calm his breathing. Yami walks close to Yugi and gently brushes him with his tail as he purrs their tune into Yugi's ear. Yugi gasps and turns his head to see Yami. Yami winks before he camoflaguese again. Yugi blushes before watching the T-Rex come stomping out to them. Pegasus pushes him forward.

The T-Rex glares and bare its teeth as he is about to attack Yami is ready to charge when Pegasus speaks up "Kneel before your master you overgrown lizard!"

Yami rolls his eyes and slowly pulls Yugi to the back of the cage close to the door

Yugi's jaw dropped at Pegasus. What the hell was this man doing?! He slowly walked backwards in Yami's claw. Pegasus ignores Yugi and continues to provoke the dion who gets more pissed by the second. Yami scoops Yugi up in his mouth so he will be safe as he backs away as the T-Rex attacks.

Yugi yelps and groans inside Yami's mouth and hoped Yami wouldn't swallow anything or him. The T-Rex attacks Pegasus tearing his apart as his screams of agony echo through the cage. Yugi covers his ears knowing that was going to happen. He soon heard the guards screaming as well. Yami kicked the door down and bolted. As they passed Tea Yami also scooped her up as he ran back to his hidden cave. "I sure hope Yami doesnt swallow…" Tea said as she shivered as dino saliva covered her.

Yugi nods his head in agreement. "Me too… though he would probably you." Yugi jokes. Tea rolls her eyes. "Very mature Yugi but I'm not the one he was devouring earlier" She smirks as Yugi flushes red. Soon Yami comes to the cave as he sets them down then drags Yugi's trailer over from where he had taken it.

Yugi was cleaning the saliva off of himself. Yami was hunting for fresh meat for Tea and Yugi since he already ate. Tea was clean and wearing fresh clothes. "You should get going now Tea." Yugi said as he looked at his friend. Tea "Yeah Tristan is waiting for me." She said and Yugi hugged her "And I'm sure your dino man wants some alone time." winks as she leaves. Yami is a few feet into the cave washing himself in a waterfall.

Yugi watches his friend leave with a sad smile. He knew he wasn't going to see her ever again if Yami and any day. Which he does knowing he can't be by humans. Yami walks over dripping wet and holds Yugi close. "Yugi sad?" Yami says while he nuzzles him lovingly

Yugi giggles and shakes his head. "No because my diamond is ok." Yugi said. Yami smiles as he licks his cheek. "Yami love Yugi" Yugi smiles. "Yugi loves Yami too." He giggles.

Yami licks down Yugi's throat as he gently thrusts his hips against Yugi's ass. Yugi gasps. "No Yami. You're wet." Yugi said as he tried to move away. He keeps grinding into Yugi as he tears Yugi's clothes to shreds. "Yugi yelps and covers himself with his hands. "Yami!" Yami drags Yugi to the waterfall and picks him up as they fall in the warm water together.

Yugi swam up to the surface and gasped. Yami grabs Yugi and pulls him the the shallow end as he pushes him against the nearby wall as his kisses Yugi on his throat. Yugi moans and moves his head to give Yami more room. "Mine." Yami says as he bites Yugi's throat as he reaches and strokes Yugi.

"Gah! Yami!" Yugi moans and trembles. Yami then grabs Yugi's hand and makes Yugi stroke him. "Yugi mine and mine alone."

Yugi pumps Yami as he whimpers. "So good Yami." Yugi moaned and threw his head back. Yami felt himself grow hard and pulled away as he lined himself with Yugi's entrance. "Yami f*ck Yugi now!" He yelled as he slammed inside Yugi as he stretched him wider than before. Yugi screams and throws his head back. "YAMI!"

Yami licked Yugi's throat as he settled inside him. "Yugi Mine." He purrs. Yugi moans and grips Yami's shoulders. Yami stays still letting Yugi get use to him as he continues licking his throat and down his chest to his nipples. Yugi moans and thrusts onto Yami's cock to try and get him moving.

Yami's eyes darken as he understands and starts thrusting slamming into Yugi roughly. Yugi gasped and screamed. "Gah! Yami! Slow- Ahh!" Yami freezes and looks at Yugi worried afraid he had hurt his beloved.Yugi groaned and whimpered. "You... not... hurt... Yugi." Yugi panted. Yami purrs as he thrust a bit slower trying to hold back his animal urges as he pleasures Yugi. Yami licks 1)Yugi is a Dinosaur scientist that raised Yami. A Indomisrex. Yugi never knew how dangerous this dinosaur was to the people. He also didn't know that this dinosaur had human DNA. When Yami get's out and the dinos goes rogue it's up to Yugi to find Yami.

Yugi walked up the stairs the the where the eggs were of the new dinosaurs. He was one of the Dino-watchers. They take care and train the dinosaurs. He walked up the glass and saw a egg hatching.

The tiny dino that was trying to get out of the tough shell then the egg flipped. The tiny Dino cries came from the upturned egg as it tried to get free. Yugi carefully opened the glass and picked up the cracking eggs. "Shh." He soothes. "It's okay.."

Baby Dino cries a bit more before calming down in Yugi's arms. "It's okay. You're safe." Yugi soothes. "I wonder what you are." Yugi whispers. Tea walks over as she a Dino-health inspector. "My goodness what happened over here I heard from the crying from all the way in the other room"

Baby Dino keeps his tiny eyes closes as he breathes. "It's okay Tea. He just needed some help." Yugi strokes the Dino's head. Tea inspects the little dino. "That's a breed I've never seen before." "I think they created this one." Yugi said. Tea looks over the other Dino's as they hatch but none of them look like the little one that Yugi helped.

"Look at the screen for me Tea and see what he's called." Yugi said as he rocked the Dino. "Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Yugi says softly to keep the Dino calm.

Tea quickly checks the screen."Huh you were right Yugi it is one they created. They call it the indominus Rex" and it was supposed to have a sibling however it looks like one of the eggs didn't hatch... poor little fella just born and already all alone in the world. "He's not alone Tea. I'll watch him." Yugi said.

He's really pretty though. Just look at that black and dark red color on his skin. Hes will make a good breeder one day… oh my gosh Yugi he's looking at you! Yugi looks down at the baby Dinosaur.

Baby Dino stares at Yugi with intelligent crimson eyes as he lets out a small coos chirp as he snuggles into Yugi's arms for warmth. Tea's mouth falls open. "Yugi I think he just imprinted on you."

Yugi smiled at the Dino. "Yami. We'll call him Yami." Yugi said. Yami coos is approval as he closes his eyes and falls asleep against Yugi feeling safe and sound. Yugi smiles at Yami and strokes the baby's back. He was going to watch over this Dino and he was going to enjoy it.

Tea smiles. "Just try not to get too attached. You know how much of hardasses these people can be… though I think you guys make the perfect pair here let me take a pic" She takes her phone and snaps a picture of Yugi and Baby Yami. "I'll text it to you."

Yugi nods his head looks at Yami. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Yugi whispers as he places the baby with the other babies. Yami feeling the warmth not around him bolts up and cries again.

Yugi frowns at Yami and reaches his hand to pick him up again. "Oh no. I think he's got attached." Yugi said. Tea giggles a bit. "Well that's how imprinting works and its cute" Yami happily cuddle in Yugi's arms. Yugi looked up to see the scientist coming and knew they wanted to train the baby right away.

Maximillion Pegasus walked into the room. "Are those the new dinosaurs? And what of the new breed? The Indominus-Rex?" Yugi looked at Pegasus. "They're healthy Pegasus." Yugi said. As soon as he started working here he never liked that man. "I was also told I would be the one raising the Indominus-Rex." Pegasus looked at Yugi. "Of course Yugi-boy, I simply wanted to know did both eggs hatch?" Tea looks down.

"Sadly only one egg hatched and the baby is the one in Yugi's arms." Yugi looks confused at Tea. "But there was only four eggs. One of them was the Indominus-Rex." Yugi said as he looked back at Pegasus. Tea. "They kept a fifth egg also Indominus-Rex in a separate hatchery. Sadly that egg didn't hatch." Yugi sighed and put Yami back where he was born.

"Can you show me where The Indominus-Rex will be kept at?" Yugi asks as he leaves the lab. Not knowing when he left Yami killed all the babies inside holder. Yami angry his owner left, quickly got rid of all the other babies as he whined for Yugi. Yugi tried to look back at Yami but Pegasus kept pushing him forward and away from from the lab.

(5 months later)

Yami has been stuck in the same habit for five months. He was huge now and more scarier than any other dinosaur. Also had more teeth and strength. Yami stalks around his cage as he slams into the walls aggressively. Several scientists hovered close terrified by the dinosaur. Yami slammed against the walls again and whined. Yugi wasn't there yet and the poor dino was getting desperate.

Yugi was running to the area Yami was in. He was so late today and he didn't really have a care. "I'm here!" He yelled to the scientist. "I'm sorry I'm late." He panted as he leaned on his knees to catch his breath. The scientists sighed in relief. "Good your here we thought that overgrown reptile was going to break free if you didn't show up"

Yugi frowned at the insult to the Dinosaur. "Anyways the Indominus-Rex can't escape. The walls are too strong." Yugi said as he waved to Yami. Yami wagged his tail happily as he chirped hello. Yugi nods to Yami before the scientist dragged him away to study what Yami was made out of.

After about three hours Yugi came back only to see Yami missing and scratches on the wall. "Where's the Dinosaur?" Yugi asked the fat guard.The Guard was shaking in fear. "I don't know...that thing was there one moment and gone the next." Yugi gasped and grabbed his phone.

"Code Red. The Indominus-Rex is on the loose. Someone find him." Yugi said before turning to the guard. "Let's go look how he got out." Yugi said.

Meanwhile Yami watched as Yugi and the annoying fat human came closer. *"If they open the cage I'm free and I can finally try out all my abilities as well as get Yugi away from these stupid humans"*

Yugi and the guard opened the cage and walked inside. Yugi looked at the scratches on the wall with the guard still confused on how Yami would have escape. "He's not big enough to jump these walls." Yugi mumbles.

Tea's face flashed on his cell phone. Yugi picked up his phone. "Did you find Yami?" He asked. Tea's voice was panicky "You have to get out of there Yugi Yami's still it the cage!" Yugi looked shocked and turned around slowly as the guard screamed. Yugi screamed in fright.

The guard started running as Yami charged for the door. Yugi ran out the door. "Close the door!" He yelled but it was too late. Yami was through. Yami quickly made work of the fat guard as he looked at Yugi and wagged his tail before charging into the jungle.

Yugi was frozen in fear. He just watched someone die. In front of him. Why didn't Yami kill him like he did the guard? Yugi tried to stand up but fell back to the ground in fear. Tea rushed to him. "Yugi are you ok?!?!"Yugi nods his head before also shaking it. "We need to find Yami before he goes for a lunch buffet." Yugi said and they walked back to the main control area.

Meanwhile Yami just finished off a small brontosaurus and sighs as he slowly shrinks and takes on a more human appearance. He looks at his new form. "This will do I guess…" Feels a sharp pain in his back and hears a beeping noise. He turn to see a tracker in his skin and quickly rips it out as some blood drips down as he drops the tracker and runs.

In the forest footsteps could be heard. Yugi was tracking Yami's tracker. He had a whole crew with them. Not knowing they all was about to be killed but Yugi. They all stopped running where the tracker stopped moving. Yugi looked around. "Yami! Yami!" A soldier put his hand on Yugi's mouth. "What the hell you doing? We're going to get killed!" The soldier yelled.

Yami his eyes narrow at the man touching his Yugi. *"That one will be the first to die"*

"What do you think your doing sir? We are here to find the dinosaur not send it away." Yugi said slapping the hand away from him.

"Yugi with all due respect that thing a brainless killing machine. It will more likely make a buffet out of us if you keep also making noise." Yugi frowns. "This dinosaur is not brainless. It eats meat for one and this dinosaur is one of the smartest he scientist xcreated." Yugi said before gasping when he looked at the ground.

It was Yami's bloody tracker. Then where was Yami?

Tea "how did he know we were tracking him? And how did he know how to remove it?" Yugi looked at the tracker as Tea spoke from the safely of the main computer area. "I told you. He's not brainless. He's extremely smart." Yami stalks to the group using his camouflage to keep himself hidden.

Yugi looked around then back at the tracker. "Where is he? I'm worried Tea."

One soldier spoke up. "Your worried about the killing machine?!?! What about us? That thing is out there and we are exposed" Yugi looked up at the soldier. "I'm worried about the dinosaur and the people on this island. Though you guys not so much." Yugi snapped.

Suddenly one of the soldiers looks terrified. Yugi looked confused before turning around and screamed loudly. Yami was standing right behind him. Yami roared as Yugi backed away slowly and hit the chest of a soldier. Yami looks pissed as the soldier is touching HIS Yugi as he quickly attacks.Yugi yelps and moves away.Yami makes quick work of the soldiers as he rips them to shreds.

Yugi whimpered and ran off hoping not to be eaten by something he loves. Yami once finished with the soldiers looks to see his beloved Yugi not there as he sniffs following Yugi's scent as he moves quickly.

Yugi ran through the forest as he pushed away the tree branches panting hard. He couldn't believe he saw more deaths. Yami quickly caught up and used his tail to lightly trip Yugi as he caught him on his tail cooing as he nuzzles Yugi gently. Yugi groaned and lifted his head to see Yami in front of him. His eyes widen before fainting from fear on Yami's tail. Yami stops nuzzling Yugi as he carries him to a nearby cave and gently sets him down as he changes into his human form the blood of the soldiers on his face, mouth, and chest. Yugi groans and slowly wakes up. Yami quickly washes the blood off to not scare Yugi as he waits patiently cooing and crooning.

Yugi slowly opens his eyes to see he was in a cave. He grabbed his hair and sat up.

Yami makes a chirp sound in greetings as he grin his tail wagging. Yugi turned his head to see someone he didn't know. He looked into the eyes and gasped. "Yami?" He whimpers. Yami chirped happily as he dove into Yugi's arms cuddling against him as he cooed.

Yugi caught him and hugged Yami back slowly. Yugi was so scared, terrified, and confused. Yami chirps and coos as he inhales Yugi's scent rubbing his face against his chest before he pulls away hearing Yugi's stomach growl. Yami blinks in confusion at the sound and gazed at Yugi his crimson eyes full of curiosity.

Yugi blushes. "I'm fine Yami…" Yugi said. "Just hungry." Yami seemed to understand and quickly dashed out of the cave and sniffing around found a rabbit which he quickly killed and brought proudly back to Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami shocked and moved away from the dead rabbit. Yami chirped and looked between the rabbit and Yugi as he looked confused.

"Um… I can't… eat that Yami." Yugi said. Yami thought for a moment *"Yugi is a human that means he eats human food…. Wait maybe he will like those weird smelling pouches those other humans dropped before I killed them…"* He darts off and grabs several of the ration packets making sure there's no blood on them as he brings them back to the cave and drops them at i feet with a chirp.

Yugi looked shocked and was about to eat but heard running. Tea ran up to the cave. "Yugi are you there?!?!" Yugi looked at Yami. Yami flops on the ground and Yugi looks at Yami and blushed realizing he was naked. He covered Yami's mouth and pushed him to the wall and waited until Tea ran past them. Yami stares at Yugi curiously as he unknowingly rubs his bare front against Yugi thinking they were playing a game.

Yugi gasped and his eyes went wide before biting his lip. What was Yami doing? Yami's eyes soon dropped as he grabbed Yugi and flipped them so he was on top as he rubs against Yugi more. Yugi groans and tries to move away but Yami is having none of it as he licks Yugi's neck as he grinds his larger than average package against Yugi's clothed backside as he purrs.

Yugi moans and whimpers. "Y-Yami…" Yugi moans. Yami smiles as his pretty Yugi moans his name as he uses his crawl like nails to rip Yugi's pants then he carries Yugi to a large nest and lays him down. Yugi looks up at Yami shocked. "What are you doing?!" Yugi asks as he covers himself. Yami lets out an annoyed huff as he pulls Yugi's hands away as he looks over his body and coos as he licks Yugi's neck and travels to his chest.

Yugi moaned and closed his legs in embarrassment. "What… are you… mmm?" Yami frowns when he sees Yugi a not fully cooperating with him as he uses his tail to spread Yugi's legs as he gets in between them as he sniffs Yugi's scent his mouth watering as he licks Yugi slowly.

"Gah! Yami!" Yugi moans as he throws his head back and grips the nest beneath him. Yami uses his tongue and mouth to pleasure Yugi. "Gah! Ahh!" Yugi was new to this feeling in his stomach. Soon Yami pulls back as he flips Yugi over exposing his ass as Yami licks his entrance preparing Yugi.

Yugi yelped and turned his head to see what Yami was doing. "Y-Y-Ahh!" Yugi tried to speak but could only moan. Yami thrust his tongue inside Yugi making sure he was wet enough for him before pulling back as he lined himself up as he bit the back of Yugi's neck gently to hold him still.

Yugi moans and tries to keep his eyes open but they slid closed from the pleasure Yami was giving him. "I'm going to cum." He whimpered. Yami smiles as he purrs "Y-Y-ugi" with that he thrust his whole cock deep into Yugi's virgin entrance stretching him wide.

Yugi screams in pain and pleasure. He couldn't t even hear when Yami said his name. He couldn't believe he just gave Yami his first. Yami purrs as he stills to let Yugi adjust as he says his name again but clearer "Yugi" Yugi looked slowly back at Yami shocked. How did he…? Yami looks at Yugi in question "Yugi?" He asked as he's trying to hold back but is very much enjoying Yugi's tight body around him.

Yugi moans and pushes against Yami to get him to move. His thoughts gone. Yami willingly accepts the invitation as he pounds into Yugi. Yugi screams and arches. "Yugi Yugi" Yami pants his voice surprisingly deep and smooth as he hits Yugi's prostate.

Yugi screamed as he came onto the nest. Yami keeps pounding into Yugi as his cock seems to swell more. Yugi laid limp on the nest. He was new at this so he didn't have much energy. Yami kept going until he paused as his seed filled Yugi and his cock knotted deep in Yugi's passage tying them together.

Yugi moans and tries to move but was too weak. Yami nuzzled Yugi tenderly. Yugi sighs and looks back at Yami. "Yugi Mine" Yugi sighs and nods his head. Yam gently turns Yugi onto his back as he licks Yugi on the mouth. Yugi moans softly. Yami flips them so Yugi is on his chest.

Yugi looks down at Yami confused. Yami stokes Yugi's cheek lightly as he croons. "Yami… What are you doing? What are we doing?" Yugi asks as he tries to move but moans instead. Yami thinks for a moment "Yugi...Yami...mate…" he said slowly his speech a bit rusty but still able to speak softly.

Yugi looks shocked at Yami before nodding his head. "Yugi Yami mate." He said. Yami nods as he pulls Yugi close as he grabs Yugi's phone and opens it to show the picture of him and Yugi when Yami was a baby. "Yugi...only...tone..love...Yami" he struggled to speak the words weird on his tongue.

Yugi nods his head. "Only Love you." Yami nods as he looks down. "Yugi..stay?" Yugi lifted his head to look at Yami shocked. "Want...Yugi...stay" Yugi sighs. He looks at Yami for a few seconds before nodding his head. Yami smiles as he is finally able to pull out of Yugi and he licks Yugi on the mouth happily.

Yugi giggles at Yami's happiness. Suddenly Yami growls as he glances at the cave entrance to see Tea standing alone her mouth hanging open. "Yugi is that you? And who's the handsome stranger? Wait is he your boyfriend?" has hearts in her eyes.

Yugi blushes knowing he was ass naked. "Um Tea. This is Yami…" Yugi said nervously. Tea blinks "Wait Yami… you meant the Indominus Rex????? But how the hell is that possible." Yami growls as turns to his dino form scaring the crap out of Tea.

Yugi rubs Yami's chest with his hands to calm him down. "Tea I need you to cover for me. I need to get some clothes." Tea said. "Sure thing Yugi and don't worry I won't tell anyone about Yami." Yami tightens his grip on Yugi as he turns human again.

Yugi sighed and nodded before turning to Yami. "Calm down. She's a friend." Yami frowns "Yugi….Friend?" Yugi nods his head. "Tea Good." Yami spoke softly. "Tea….smell...like...flowers" he winced at the sharp smell of Teas perfume. Yugi giggles and nods his head.

"Get going Tea. Pegasus is probably looking for Yami as well and we both know that man is no good." Yugi said. Tea nods "Here you stay here with Yami and i'll get you your clothes… though I never thought you'd get laid by a dino." Tea giggles as she leaves.

Yugi pouts. "I'll go to my trailer so don't worry. Just lead Pegasus on the wrong track." Yugi said and turned back to Yami. Yami not letting Yugi go too far from him. "Yugi." Yami whines as he cuddled close. "Star...song." Yugi looks confused at first but smiled.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Yugi says softly as he strokes Yami's head. Yami smiled and sighed as he fell asleep spooning Yugi.

"You are my diamond in the sky Yami." Yugi says before moving and grabbing his ripped up clothes but luckily they covered just the right spots. He left the cave and ran to his trailer. Tea was keeping Pegasus and the other scientist distracted. Yami not feeling Yugi's touch opened his eyes and whined as he quickly followed Yugi's scent.

At his trailer Yugi had new and clean clothes on. Pegasus bored with Tea's stories heads to the lab as he passes by Yugi's trailer. He read Yugi's file and knew he was the best on training Dinosaurs. "Ah Yugi-boy just the person I wanted to see." Yugi jumped and turned around and gasped. "Pegasus? What are you doing here?" Yugi asks as he walks backwards from the man. "Well there is two reasons a came. The First was to see how the recapturing of our escaped dino is going."

Yugi looks worried as Pegasus grabbed his arm. "And what's the other reason?" Yugi whimpers. Pegasus "Well Yugi-boy how would you like to train a full grown T-Rex?"

Yugi's eyes widen. "That's impossible. Let me go!" Yugi said as he pulled at his arm. "You can't train a full grown T-Rex! Let go!" Yami sees Yugi in trouble and growls. Yugi looks at Yami and shakes his head. "Run." He whispers and Pegasus pulls him away. "Yugi what are you looking at?" Yami has already disappeared. "Nothing." Yugi whispers. "Nothing at all." Yami follows close behind as he uses camouflage to hide.

Pegasus takes Yugi to the lab and then to where the T-Rex was. "Pegasus please. This is crazy. I can't train a T-Rex. I can't train any dinosaurs. I'm just kind to them." Yugi whimpers. "You trained that I-rex pretty well." Yugi shakes his head. "I didn't train him. I befriended him. Showed him emotions." Yugi said and finally got his arm free. Pegasus spoke, "Will you at least give it a try?"

Yugi shakes his head. "You're crazy. I'm going." Yugi said went to walk away but some guards came out of nowhere and stopped him. "We won't let you go until you consider our offer Yugi-boy." Pegasus said as the guards gripped Yugi arms. "Pegasus we go in there we'll all be killed!" Yugi said. "Its for the name of science we have to try at least." Pegasus said as he gripped Yugi's chin.

"I'm not a scientist Pegasus so I don't care. I am not going in there." Yugi glared at Pegasus. Pegasus sighs "I really didn't want to do this but if you don't do as we say we will hunt down the I-Rex and terminate it" His eyes narrow to let Yugi know he's serious. Yugi frowns. "My Indominus Rex will kill you before you kill him. I have no reason to fear him." Yugi said as he pulls his chin but Pegasus didn't let go.

"You act like he's a human with intelligence. He's just a dump lizard and also if you don't comply Tea will lose her job and with her sick brother at home she can't afford that now can she?" Yugi gulped. "She can stay with a family. You can't threaten me Pegasus. She could also sue you if you live through this." Yugi said. "Oh thats rich Yugi I am a man of power no one can touch me. Also remember I am the one who gave you this job after your grandfather's stupid game shop when down hill."

"It wasn't stupid! It was his dream!" Yugi said. "Well if you want that stupid little shop to remain then you will do as I say." Pegasus growled and Yugi sighed before nodding his head. *"You May think no one can touch you but believe me Yami's going to kill you."* Yugi thought as they lead him to the cage. Yami still in camouflage as he growls wanting to rip Pegasus to shreds but also didn't want Yugi to get hurt so he was biding his time.

Pegasus opened the cage door and pushed Yugi inside and himself following. Yami slipped in with them as the door latched shut."You are to show me all your secrets on training Dinosaurs." Pegasus said as Yugi trembles. He looked around for the big Dinosaur but couldn't see it.

The roar of a large dino is heard*

Yugi whimpers and tries to calm his breathing. Yami walks close to Yugi and gently brushes him with his tail as he purrs their tune into Yugi's ear. Yugi gasps and turns his head to see Yami. Yami winks before he camoflaguese again. Yugi blushes before watching the T-Rex come stomping out to them. Pegasus pushes him forward.

The T-Rex glares and bare its teeth as he is about to attack Yami is ready to charge when Pegasus speaks up "Kneel before your master you overgrown lizard!"

Yami rolls his eyes and slowly pulls Yugi to the back of the cage close to the door

Yugi's jaw dropped at Pegasus. What the hell was this man doing?! He slowly walked backwards in Yami's claw. Pegasus ignores Yugi and continues to provoke the dion who gets more pissed by the second. Yami scoops Yugi up in his mouth so he will be safe as he backs away as the T-Rex attacks.

Yugi yelps and groans inside Yami's mouth and hoped Yami wouldn't swallow anything or him. The T-Rex attacks Pegasus tearing his apart as his screams of agony echo through the cage. Yugi covers his ears knowing that was going to happen. He soon heard the guards screaming as well. Yami kicked the door down and bolted. As they passed Tea Yami also scooped her up as he ran back to his hidden cave. "I sure hope Yami doesnt swallow…" Tea said as she shivered as dino saliva covered her.

Yugi nods his head in agreement. "Me too… though he would probably you." Yugi jokes. Tea rolls her eyes. "Very mature Yugi but I'm not the one he was devouring earlier" She smirks as Yugi flushes red. Soon Yami comes to the cave as he sets them down then drags Yugi's trailer over from where he had taken it.

Yugi was cleaning the saliva off of himself. Yami was hunting for fresh meat for Tea and Yugi since he already ate. Tea was clean and wearing fresh clothes. "You should get going now Tea." Yugi said as he looked at his friend. Tea "Yeah Tristan is waiting for me." She said and Yugi hugged her "And I'm sure your dino man wants some alone time." winks as she leaves. Yami is a few feet into the cave washing himself in a waterfall.

Yugi watches his friend leave with a sad smile. He knew he wasn't going to see her ever again if Yami and any day. Which he does knowing he can't be by humans. Yami walks over dripping wet and holds Yugi close. "Yugi sad?" Yami says while he nuzzles him lovingly

Yugi giggles and shakes his head. "No because my diamond is ok." Yugi said. Yami smiles as he licks his cheek. "Yami love Yugi" Yugi smiles. "Yugi loves Yami too." He giggles.

Yami licks down Yugi's throat as he gently thrusts his hips against Yugi's ass. Yugi gasps. "No Yami. You're wet." Yugi said as he tried to move away. He keeps grinding into Yugi as he tears Yugi's clothes to shreds. "Yugi yelps and covers himself with his hands. "Yami!" Yami drags Yugi to the waterfall and picks him up as they fall in the warm water together.

Yugi swam up to the surface and gasped. Yami grabs Yugi and pulls him the the shallow end as he pushes him against the nearby wall as his kisses Yugi on his throat. Yugi moans and moves his head to give Yami more room. "Mine." Yami says as he bites Yugi's throat as he reaches and strokes Yugi.

"Gah! Yami!" Yugi moans and trembles. Yami then grabs Yugi's hand and makes Yugi stroke him. "Yugi mine and mine alone."

Yugi pumps Yami as he whimpers. "So good Yami." Yugi moaned and threw his head back. Yami felt himself grow hard and pulled away as he lined himself with Yugi's entrance. "Yami f*ck Yugi now!" He yelled as he slammed inside Yugi as he stretched him wider than before. Yugi screams and throws his head back. "YAMI!"

Yami licked Yugi's throat as he settled inside him. "Yugi Mine." He purrs. Yugi moans and grips Yami's shoulders. Yami stays still letting Yugi get use to him as he continues licking his throat and down his chest to his nipples. Yugi moans and thrusts onto Yami's cock to try and get him moving.

Yami's eyes darken as he understands and starts thrusting slamming into Yugi roughly. Yugi gasped and screamed. "Gah! Yami! Slow- Ahh!" Yami freezes and looks at Yugi worried afraid he had hurt his beloved.Yugi groaned and whimpered. "You... not... hurt... Yugi." Yugi panted. Yami purrs as he thrust a bit slower trying to hold back his animal urges as he pleasures Yugi. Yami licks Yugi's nipples as he teases YugiYugi moans and realizes what Yami was doing. Yami purrs "Yugi...Mine...Yami...is...Yugi's." Yugi moans. Yami holds Yugi closer as he thrusts in slowly making sure Yugi feels nothing but pleasure.

Yugi screams and moans and looks up weakly at Yami. Yami stokes Yugi's cheek "Yami... Love...Yugi." Yugi looks and blinks. "You... you um... can go... um faster." Yugi says softly. Yami nods and goes faster as he hits Yugi's prostate. Yugi screams and arches. Yami smiles as he thrust faster going deeper as he nuzzles Yugi."Yami!" Yugi moaned. "L-Let g-g-go." Yugi stutters as his eyes closed in bliss. Yami smiles as he thrust deeper. Yugi screams and moans as he squeezes Yami's shoulder. Yami thrust harder as he slams into Yugi hitting his prostate repeatedly. "I'm... cum!" Yugi screams. Yami thrust deeper as he pounds deeper in Yugi. "Yugi...cum!"Yugi screams and comes into the water Yami thrust in Yugi as his releases in Yugi deeply as he knots him.Yugi was panting and moaned softly. Yami sighs. "Yugi..." Yami nuzzles him gently. Yugi looked weakly at Yami and confused to why he hasn't pulled out. Yami pants as he sees Yugi's confusion. "Yugi?""You um... haven't pulled out." Yugi blushes as he speaks. Yami also blushes. "Are you okay?" Yugi asks softly.

Yami sighs as he gently tries to pull back but his knot keeps him trapped in Yugi. "Can't...pull...out..." Yami said as he looks ashamed as he hides his face. Yugi tilts his head. "Why?" Yami thinks for a second. "Yugi...and...Yami... connect" "Yes but um..." Yugi shifts a bit. Yami speaks softly. "Yami...trapped...in...Yugi" He tried to explain. Yugi blushes. "How does Yami get unstuck?"

"Have...to...wait...goes...down." Yami said. Yugi looks worried at Yami. "Why... that's crazy!" Yugi said. Yami hides his face in shame."No! Don't be ashamed Yami! It's not your fault. You're in heat." Yugi said quickly. Yami nuzzles against Yugi. "Yugi... not...mad? Yami...love Yugi.""Yugi... stay?" Yugi nods his head. "Yugi stay... forever." Yami smiles as he cuddles into Yugi as he pulls them both out for the water and goes to their nest. Yami lays down with Yugi on top of him as he shifts brushing Yugi's insides.Yugi moans and cuddles with Yami. "Yugi… sing?" Yugi nods his head and begins to sing. Yami cuddles into Yugi. Yami cuddles as Yugi sings.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinke Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

Yami and Yugi fall asleep in each other's arms as the stars above twinkle like diamonds.Yugi's nipples as he teases YugiYugi moans and realizes what Yami was doing. Yami purrs "Yugi...Mine...Yami...is...Yugi's." Yugi moans. Yami holds Yugi closer as he thrusts in slowly making sure Yugi feels nothing but pleasure.

Yugi screams and moans and looks up weakly at Yami. Yami stokes Yugi's cheek "Yami... Love...Yugi." Yugi looks and blinks. "You... you um... can go... um faster." Yugi says softly. Yami nods and goes faster as he hits Yugi's prostate. Yugi screams and arches. Yami smiles as he thrust faster going deeper as he nuzzles Yugi."Yami!" Yugi moaned. "L-Let g-g-go." Yugi stutters as his eyes closed in bliss. Yami smiles as he thrust deeper. Yugi screams and moans as he squeezes Yami's shoulder. Yami thrust harder as he slams into Yugi hitting his prostate repeatedly. "I'm... cum!" Yugi screams. Yami thrust deeper as he pounds deeper in Yugi. "Yugi...cum!"Yugi screams and comes into the water Yami thrust in Yugi as his releases in Yugi deeply as he knots him.Yugi was panting and moaned softly. Yami sighs. "Yugi..." Yami nuzzles him gently. Yugi looked weakly at Yami and confused to why he hasn't pulled out. Yami pants as he sees Yugi's confusion. "Yugi?""You um... haven't pulled out." Yugi blushes as he speaks. Yami also blushes. "Are you okay?" Yugi asks softly.

Yami sighs as he gently tries to pull back but his knot keeps him trapped in Yugi. "Can't...pull...out..." Yami said as he looks ashamed as he hides his face. Yugi tilts his head. "Why?" Yami thinks for a second. "Yugi...and...Yami... connect" "Yes but um..." Yugi shifts a bit. Yami speaks softly. "Yami...trapped...in...Yugi" He tried to explain. Yugi blushes. "How does Yami get unstuck?"

"Have...to...wait...goes...down." Yami said. Yugi looks worried at Yami. "Why... that's crazy!" Yugi said. Yami hides his face in shame."No! Don't be ashamed Yami! It's not your fault. You're in heat." Yugi said quickly. Yami nuzzles against Yugi. "Yugi... not...mad? Yami...love Yugi.""Yugi... stay?" Yugi nods his head. "Yugi stay... forever." Yami smiles as he cuddles into Yugi as he pulls them both out for the water and goes to their nest. Yami lays down with Yugi on top of him as he shifts brushing Yugi's insides.Yugi moans and cuddles with Yami. "Yugi… sing?" Yugi nods his head and begins to sing. Yami cuddles into Yugi. Yami cuddles as Yugi sings.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinke Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

Yami and Yugi fall asleep in each other's arms as the stars above twinkle like diamonds.


End file.
